


Body Pillows and Candy Hearts

by Golden_Asp



Series: MCU Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Pillows, Fluff, M/M, Snark, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Stephen felt the wards shudder and knew Loki had come to visit.  He just didn't expect to see the Stephen Strange body pillow next to the god in his bed.What even was his life?
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: MCU Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117584
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Body Pillows and Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxglove_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/gifts).



> another from the requests for Valentine's Day, this one Strangefrost. I had a lot of fun with this one and think it's my favorite so far. The snark between them came so easily.
> 
> This one goes out to Foxglove_Fiction who requested this. Hope you like it!
> 
> Not beta-ed

Stephen felt the wards shiver and sighed, running his fingers through his hair and closing the ancient tome before him gently. Wong looked up at him, a frown on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Stephen said, getting to his feet. “I shouldn’t allow the trickster through the wards.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

“Uh huh.”

“I was going to say I’m going to play Beyonce very loudly so I don’t have to hear the two of you again.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket, throwing a ten dollar bill at Wong. “Go get yourself a tuna melt. Happy Valentine’s Day from me.”

“I accept graciously. Put a sock on the door if you’re not finished.”

“Loki has amazing stamina. We won’t be.”

“Ugh.”

Stephen let out a quiet laugh and walked out of the library, heading slowly up the stairs to his room. The Cloak hovered next to him, quivering with excitement. Ever since Stephen and Loki had started their…thing, the Cloak had been nearly as fond of him as Stephen was.

Stephen opened the door. The first thing he saw was a very naked Loki spread across his bed, pale skin a stark contrast to his dark sheets. He took a moment to appreciate the view. A naked Loki was truly a glorious Loki.

Then he noticed the object in bed with Loki.

“What the hell is that” Stephen said. Loki lifted his head, lips curled in a wicked smirk that made things tighten in Stephen’s gut…if only he could tear his eyes away from that _thing_ Loki was curled around.

“My cuddle partner. Do you not like him?”

Stephen stared. It was a body pillow, that much was obvious. But it was a body pillow with his own image on it. The Stephen Strange on the body pillow was in full sorcerer regalia, stretched out with the Cloak wrapped around him and a ‘come hither’ look on his face.

“What the serious fuck, Loki!?”

Loki gave him that slow smirk again, running his hand over pillow-Stephen’s body. It made Stephen’s body tingle.

Fuck, he was not jealous of some fucking body pillow. He wasn’t!

“Do I even want to know where you got that thing?”

“Stark gave him to me. Offered me one of himself too, but I decided to take the Thor one instead.” Loki gestured to the old armchair in the corner. With a sinking sensation of mixed curiosity and dread, Stephen turned.

Perched in the chair was a second body pillow, this one with a very naked Thor giving him a sultry wink with Mjolnir in a very convenient location.

“You’re just going to leave it there while we have sex, aren’t you?”

“Don’t worry, darling. He won’t judge us.”

“Well, at least I’m not naked,” Stephen said, gesturing at the body pillow in Loki’s arms. Loki laughed.

“Oh, dearest. He’s double sided.”

With that, Loki flipped the Stephen body pillow over, revealing the other side. Stephen stared at the very naked image of himself, the Cloak barely covering his junk and wrapped around him in a very lewd embrace. Stephen’s cheeks flushed.

How the ever loving fuck did Stark know what he did with the Cloak?

For that matter, how the fuck did Stark know what he looked like naked?

“Stark is a very resourceful man. He has his ways,” Loki said. Had Stephen said those last two questions out loud?

“I am going to have words with that douchebag,” Stephen growled.

Loki laughed, reaching up and grabbing Stephen by the front of the shirt and dragging him down on top of him. With a wave of his hand, Loki sent Stephen’s clothes away, leaving only the Cloak to flutter around them and their bare skin pressed against each other.

“Stark also told me that today is a long celebrated holiday where lovers exchange candy hearts or something. I stopped listening after a while.”

“It has a long history,” Stephen started, his lips grazing Loki’s cool skin. “There was a Pagan ceremony called Lupercalia celebrated in the middle of February in ancient Rome. The ceremony involved pairing women off with men and while it initially survived the Christianization of Pagan beliefs, it was outlawed at the end of the fifth century when it was deemed ‘Un-Christian.”

“Your Christians are quite boring,” Loki said, dragging his nails over Stephen’s back.

“Chaucer was the first to record St. Valentine’s Day as a romantic holiday in his 1375 poem “Parliament of Foules” where he wrote ‘For this was sent on Seynt Valentyne’s day/ When every foul cometh ther to choose his mate.’ The oldest known Valentine greeting still in existence today is a poem written in 1415 by Charles, Duke of Orleans, to his wife while he was imprisoned in the Tower of London.”

“Stephen, darling?” Loki said, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling Stephen’s head back.

“Yes?”

“As fascinating as your dissertation on your foolish Midgardian holiday is, I really don’t care.”

Stephen let out a huff. “Well, excuse me. I thought you were interested.”

Loki ran his hand down Stephen’s ass and flipped them over, straddling him and grinning down at him.

“Oh, I am interested in something, just not a history lesson. I thought, perhaps, that your Valentine’s present to me could be you…modeling like your body pillow double. I really must compare the two and see just how close Stark got.”

Stephen arched his eyebrow and glanced at the Cloak. It fluttered closer, caressing his arm.

“I think that can be arranged.”

“Goody.”

Loki leaned over and kissed him, biting his lower lip before pulling back.

“And then…I’ll show you the pillow Stark made of me and let you compare.”

“If Stark has seen you naked…”

“Oh, relax. Who hasn’t Stark seen naked? We can go steal all the pillows of us he’s made and leave them all around the Sanctum for Wong to find. It will be delightful.”

Stephen was silent a moment. 

“Yeah, we can do that.”

“First, we model for each other, make sure that there are no imperfections in the body pillow designs. Then we steal the pillows. Maybe we’ll even leave one for Stark…with a bit of a mess on it.”

Loki leered down at him and Stephen snorted.

“You are a menace.”

“I really am. But you adore me.”

“I really do.” Stephen yanked Loki down and kissed him, exploring his godly lover’s mouth.

“Shaping up to be the best Valentine’s Day ever,” Stephen mumbled against his mouth.

“Well, I think we need to bring the Pagan fertility rites back,” Loki whispered. “So much more fun than exchanging candy hearts.”

“You are a god.”

“Then start worshipping me, dearest.”

“With pleasure.”

Stephen would have to remember to actually thank Stark for making those horrid body pillows. The damn things did lead to the best Valentine’s Day he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love
> 
> Stephen's facts on Valentine's Day all came from this website  
> https://www.history.com/topics/valentines-day/history-of-valentines-day-2


End file.
